Picture Perfect
by y-nikiforovv
Summary: Some stupid plotless IwaOi fluff bc I love the idea of Iwaizumi as a photographer


Iwaizumi Hajime was a photographer. He spent his life trying to capture the beauty of the world in a single snapshot, and sometimes it seemed like he would never see everything.

He had seen and taken pictures of countless things that would have been described only as awe-inspiring and jaw-droppingly beautiful, yet he never seemed to be able to find something that looked quite like his husband.

There was just something about Tooru that was breathtakingly beautiful, and Hajime had been trying desperately his whole life to capture it in a picture.

He had folders on his computer full of pictures, thousands of them, thrown together in a weird system of organized chaos that nobody could figure out but him.

Out of those thousands of pictures, at least half of them were of Tooru. Terrible attempts at candid shots, trying to catch a moment that he was always just a split second too late to capture.

The snapshots weren't bad necessarily, in fact, anyone who had seen them would have been amazed. They were beautiful, really.

But they just weren't quite right.

So he kept them hidden away in his mess of folders on his computer, never to be seen by anybody except for himself, and Tooru if he really begged.

Hajime usually photographed landscapes. He didn't have much interest in people, unless they were small and weren't the main focus of a photo, he preferred the simpler, natural beauty of mountains, and forests. It was easier to take a picture of a mountain than a person. A mountain didn't have subtle changes in facial expressions, forests didn't get tired of standing there.

Landscapes were easier than people.

However, sometimes a figure, or silhouette, off to the side of a picture added just what he needed for the composition, but he didn't do this often. When he did use it though, he usually used Tooru for it, never facing towards the camera. Hajime always felt like the face distracted too much from the main focus.

Of course, that wasn't why he brought him along on his trips.

The places he stayed were usually extremely remote, and he was pretty sure he'd go crazy without the company. Plus, he'd feel bad leaving Tooru at home on his own.

It was on one of these trips with Tooru that Hajime finally got it.

They were staying in a small, almost picturesque cabin, in the middle of the woods near some mountains.

When they had gotten there, Hajime had made a mental note to try and get some pictures of it later, maybe from up in a tree to get a higher up angle.

Though those turned out nicely, they weren't it.

The perfect moment came a few days into the trip, after a long day of hiking through the woods.

The young men staying in the cabin had decided that they deserved to sleep in that morning, so Hajime and Tooru switched off their alarms that night before they collapsed into the big bed in the upstairs of the cabin, settling in for the night.

As usual, Hajime was the first one up.

He had always been a light sleeper, ever since they were kids. Hajime would be woken up by the sunlight filtering through the curtains, and this was exactly what had happened that morning, just like always.

He looked over to his husband, who was stretched out on his side, one arm resting on his forehead, as if he was trying to block the sunlight with his forearm, the blankets covering his lower half, leaving his bare chest exposed.

The golden sunlight shining through the crack in the curtains bathed the room in a soft golden glow, creating a warmth there hadn't been the night before. The sun reflected off of Tooru's hair, almost seeming to create a halo of light around his head on the pillow.

The little flecks of dust in the air were visible in the ray of light that shone into the room, and they floated around listlessly, dancing through the air.

Hajime knew that this moment was it.

He quickly got out of the bed while trying to remain as quietly as possible, and pulled a pair of shorts on before running downstairs, where he had left his camera the night before.

As he ran, treading as lightly as he could, Hajime mentally cursed himself for forgetting to bring the camera up with him that night.

To his relief, Tooru hadn't moved when he got back up the stairs, and he allowed himself a few moments to steady his breathing.

He switched the camera on, waiting impatiently for it to turn on, and he glanced back and forth between Tooru and the screen as it did so.

Finally it stopped loading, and the screen lit up with the lens's view of the room.

He stepped back for a moment, trying to picture the composition in his head.

If he was lucky, he would get multiple shots at the picture, but he needed to get it right the first time, just in case.

If he got it from an angle farther up, he would get more of the sunlight that shone on Tooru's hair, but if he went a little farther away and from an angle that was more straight-on he'd get more of the dust floating in the air.

He backed up slightly, and brought the camera up to his face, closing one eye and peering through the window on it.

He pressed a few buttons, messed with the focus, and he had it.

Just as he was about to press the button and take the picture, Tooru rolled over onto his back with a slight groan, and Hajime froze.

He bit his lip to avoid cursing under his breath, and suddenly his breathing sounded a lot louder than it had earlier.

But Tooru stayed asleep.

Hajime relaxed after a few tense moments, thankful he hadn't woken him up, and stepped closer.

He wondered, if he could manage to get over Tooru with the camera, if an angle from right above would work.

He just had to do that without waking him up.

Trying to shift the mattress as little as possible (which was annoyingly squishy), he stood on the edge of the box spring and stood on the bed, with one foot on either side of Tooru.

Hajime breathed for a few moments, standing as still as possible, praying that he hadn't woken Tooru up.

After those few moments, Hajime took one more deep breath before kneeling down on the bed, and putting the camera up to his face again.

He quickly adjusted the focus settings to how he wanted them, and just as he was finally taking the picture, Tooru's face broke into a slight smirk, and he opened one eye just slightly.

Without looking at the picture, Hajime lowered the camera, and he laughed, "Dammit Tooru, I had it."

In return, Tooru opened both eyes, and the smirk on his face grew into a grin as he responded, "I should've put that in my vows, I promise to put up with your incessant creep shots, until death do us part."

He added the last part with a good-natured chuckle, which brought a grin to Hajime's face.

He reached over and set the camera down on the nightstand, and leaned down to kiss Tooru, "You really should have."

"Mmhm," Tooru hummed slightly as he leaned into Hajime's lips, returning the kiss gently.

"You're beautiful," Hajime moved around slightly as he talked, resting his elbows and forearms on the bed on either side of Tooru's head, and shifting his legs slightly so now he laid on his side, starting at his hips, between Tooru's legs.

Tooru smiled, and laughed slightly, "You're a dork."

"I mean it," Hajime leaned back in and pressed his lips to Tooru's once more, taking a deep breath through his nose as he lingered there for a moment, before pulling away just slightly, "Beautiful."

"Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful." Hajime must have said the word a dozen times, punctuating each one with a gentle kiss pressed to Tooru's skin, moving slowly across his jaw and down his neck and torso, interrupted only by him giggling and protesting because, "Hajime that tickles!"

Hajime didn't end up looking at the picture until much later that day, when he was still laying in the bed, covered in blankets, with Tooru laying between his legs and resting his chin on Hajime's chest.

He had finally gotten it.

The moment that the camera had captured had gotten Tooru's face with an expression of mischief mixed with curiosity, an expression that was so perfectly Tooru.

The dust flecks danced around the picture, frozen in time.

He smiled and set the camera down back on the nightstand, looking back to Tooru, who was gazing at him, a gentle, somewhat lackadaisical smile on his face.

The smile was innocent and pure, and the sun still shone through the curtains, giving his whole face a soft golden glow.

Tooru was beautiful, more so than anybody Hajime had ever seen.

He supposed he didn't really need to be able to show it to everybody, it was enough for just him to see.


End file.
